


Pixi Flu and Flying Elephants

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John and Peter are little shits ( kind of ), Johns POV, M/M, Purple flying Elephants, Rainbow cats, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Short & Sweet, Silly silly fluff and fun, Stiles has the Pixi flu, Stiles is so done, sneezing things into existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Stiles catches the magical flu and every time he sneezes small strange magical creatures appear, a small mouse creature that eats one sock from every pair, a tiny purple winged Elephant that takes all the Tupperware lids, John should feel sorry for his son's misery at this magical flu but Burt the Tupperware elephant is freaking adorable





	Pixi Flu and Flying Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> This is as it says on the box, short fluffy sweet and extremely silly.

_ Stiles catches the magical flu and every time he sneezes small strange magical creatures appear, a small mouse creature that eats one sock from every pair, a tiny purple winged Elephant that takes all the Tupperware lids, John should feel sorry for his  son ' s  misery at this magical flu but Burt the Tupperware elephant is freaking adorable _

__

Things had been quiet upstairs for the last few hours maybe this thing was finally running its course, there had been no more sneezing for at least two hours and that had been when the last of these little magical creatures had turned up, 

“ _ AAHHHHH  _ _ CHOoooooo _ _  God damn Pixi allergies _ ” Stile's voice bellowed down the stairs, 

“Burt you want to finish up here” John handed the dishcloth to the flying purple Tupperware stealing elephant, he was the first Stiles sneezed into existence and Johns favourite followed closely by Pascal the Mouse looking thing that was currently sorting laundry in the lounge room for him. 

No free rides in the  Stilinski household  regardless of whether you get sneezed into existence or crept through Stiles room in the middle of the night, you did chores just like he and Stiles did.

Pushing the door open he looked at his son looking dejected and grumpy with some sort of Pink waspy thing floating around coating the room  of  cobwebs _“Huh so that’s where the damn things come from”_

“Dad I don’t want to be sick anymore, just kill me now please” Stiles sniffled dramatically , John did what any good father would do and did not roll his eyes at Stiles armature dramatics “Peter is out looking for the herbs to cure this once and for all son, you just have to give the poor man time”  John held his hand out and whistled softly the Pinky wasp thing flew over and settled on Johns' hand, “Goanna call you  Różowy  my  little friend ”

Stiles coughed and gasped in horror “You traitor you don't want me to get better you want to keep them as pets” 

“Well, I have to admit they have been a damn sight more helpful around the house than you normally are” John stroked the soft fur on Razo's carapace, 

“I cook you healthy nutritious meals and keep that heart of yours going” Stiles croaked out , “Well technically these days son Peter does most of the cooking and you just tend to sit back and let your mate do the work” John arched a brow , Stiles had been taking advantage of his Mates urge to provide and maybe Stiles needed a little talking too about that, but he could wait until the boy was better.

 John heard the front door slam shut and footsteps on the landing Peter walked in looking dishevelled and muddy , a small rainbow-coloured cat perched on his shoulder “I found the damn Moon blossoms, they had to be in the middle of a bog didn’t they, Sniffles searched them out for me “ Peter scratched the multi-hued cat under the chin.

Stiles groaned “ _ You _  too you're as bad as him,” Stiles pointed an accusatory finger at his father “I did  _ not _  sneeze these things into existence for your amusement”

“Well darling they are rather adorable and what would you have us do, release the poor things into the wild to fend for themselves , and Sniffles here has become invaluable to my work ” Peter gave his mate a sad look.

“Your boyfriends right you know, we could not make poor  Burt  or Pascal go out there they would be dog food within a day or worse a witch could find them and who knows what would happen to them then.” 

“ Ughhh  I hate you both, I hope I sneeze a daemon that eats Sheriffs and mean wol ves  next” 

He didn’t his next and the last sneeze was a bright green ball  of  fur that stole all the underwear in the house and Peter called Pedro.


End file.
